


Deconstruct

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fantasy, One Shot, Psychological Drama, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Twisted, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Hints of Marik/Serenity. Sunset gold meeting with snow white skin. Warning: sexual situations with dubious consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deconstruct

"It isn't that bright, my dear Serenity. You'll be fine, here in the shadows…" A comforting voice arose from the demon encased in his pretty shell, his tone soft and virile.

Hazel eyes looked up to those blood-violet ones, her lips parted open slightly as if unsure to speak in his dimly lit room. Slowly, she stepped away from the comfort of her own shadows, the remaining wisps falling off her like spider silk.

Strands of her auburn hair fell forward, her eyes still on the demon, the uncertainty to speak still lodged in her throat.

Silence was best; it was what she was used to. It was what comforted her during those years in that damned tower.

"See? It's not so bad, little one." A chuckle tied with a smirk as the demon, Marik, took Serenity's hands into his own, caressing them lovingly. Almost as if they were more precious than anything worthwhile in the human world. She cringed, just before tilting her head at him, curious as her brows furrowed at him. His actions were strange but who could blame him or her?

It was then that she caught him staring at her, into her. A blush rose onto her cheeks, her teeth digging softly into the pink of her tongue; she did this whenever she was nervous and now—almost embarrassing enough, she was.

In front of Marik, the demon, in front of him.

Still, as a quiet rage dared to surface, Marik hesitantly let go of one of her hands and brushed an auburn lock away from her shoulder.

"So touching, so sweet, so... sentimental," His harsh voice hissed in her ear.

"W-What?" Serenity murmured, shadowy wisps picking up in attune with their mistress.

Darkly tanned hands reached up and clasped her neck just under her jaw, efficiently preventing Serenity from moving-at all. The hold on her throat was tight enough that she would possibly strangle herself if she decided to fight back, tense, and unmoving, ice in her veins and in every muscle of her body.

"What would you do if I destroyed everything? How could you survive and live on when you would have failed your only duty to your friends, if I killed them all?" Marik chuckled and brought his other arm around Serenity's torso, slowly tracing circles above her breasts.

"Your world is so different from my own, dear Serenity. You want the light, I want the Darkness."

The blood-violet eyes continued staring into her like crimson blooming onto a white carpet.

Serenity leaned away from Marik's touch, putting as much pressure on his throat as he could possibly take to try and get away from the tanned fingers dancing their way across her body. The girl gasped for breath when the demon's hold tightened even further.

"I need something to send to the Darkness, my dear."

Her eyes widened, shock and horror painting quickly across her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, and swallowed before she asked "Why?"

"Because I do love the Darkness, my sweet," The demon purred, brushing his lips against the shell of her ear and slowly making his way down, with a brush, a nip, and a lick against Serenity's frantically beating pulse, tasting the sweet, sweet flesh of her throat, and harshly punishing the area where shoulder met neck, emitting an much favored but unintentional cry of pain from her.

Smiling viscously against the bared column of throat, Marik bit down hard enough to draw blood.

"Aah! Stop it, stop it!" Serenity cried desperately, her body unfrozen and fighting against Marik's hold on her. The demon smiled at bit more broadly at the girl's attempts to escape his hold on her neck.

"You know that it's useless, my dear."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Serenity snapped in return. "You're a demon, a monster! You know nothing about me! You don't belong in this word and you never will! I will never ever become anything like you, you scum! Don't you get it, Marik? That's all you'll ever be! That's all you are - a nightmare!"

Marik watched as Serenity spoke, all emotion gone from his face.

As the girl finished, he began to chuckle, which in turn changed into fitful laughter, which then changed to hysterical cackling.

"How right you are, dear Serenity." He managed to croak out as his laughs died down and began to smirk.

"…..then why are you here?"

"I'm here because you have darkness in your heart, my dear. Deny it all you want, sweet Serenity, but you are like me, whether you like it or not. You may think that you're kind and innocent, loving to your friends and your family, but you're not. You may think that you stand for goodness and light in this world, but why is it that every time I appear, or when I even mention 'darkness', your heart leaps in joy? You're wrapped around my finger, figuratively and literally."

Serenity glared defiantly, her teeth almost bare, and reached up absently to touch the bloodied teeth marks on her neck. Crimson blood flowed away from her fingers to make its way down her collarbone and slither beneath her thin pink and yellow top. Marik watched all of this hungrily, red-violet eyes roving down the path of lifeblood and her trembling form.

One swift move and then all hell broke loose.

It wasn't necessary to push her to the wall, swiftly rush his hand down her shorts all of the sudden; to her shock and horror. He swept his inside and plunged her fingers into her. Serenity gasped in fright, her breath escaping her, bucking her hips and her nails gouged at Marik's arms. She grimaced and shook from the pleasure surging through her body, from his talented, twisted hands.

She wanted to enjoy the moment but she tried to push him away, to no avail because him. This was wrong. So God-forsaken wrong!

She hesitated and her heartbeat went wild as Marik's finger went deeper. She was lost when he parted her soft folds and started her on the way home. She threw back her head with a gasp of ecstasy and held onto his shoulder blades, such bliss riding through her, such a thrilling feeling.

Without a second thought, Marik withdrew his hand from inside her and his slick lips soon planted upon hers, his hand pressing her to him, and she melted.

Sunset gold meeting with snow white skin…

She pushed him away, her face growing hot and all the more ashamed at her response from him.

"I hate the darkness" Serenity bit out furiously, shaking, and her eyes almost glowing in her fury.

"No, you do not," Marik retorted, smiling beautifully. His Horus eye glowed, casting his face in shadow and masking the emotions that were across his face.

"At least...not yet."

He was leaning closer to her, his scent of gold and blood wafting up and ensnaring her.

"Your eyes- they're like a dark forest, cryptic even."

She bit her lower lip before a frown came across her features, "They are nothing - just eyes. Yours however…they are like the darkness."

She couldn't really get away from him, as darkness was everywhere. She lived in pain, the pain that was of the ebony that coated the corners of every room, in the corners of her mind - more than anyone else in the whole damned world.

With that thought, she leaned up to him, kissing his lips and letting her teeth graze his neck before she pulled away. She couldn't help but be quietly pleased when hearing him emit a moan from her teeth grazing his neck.

He chuckled before planting a kiss on her forehead, ebony and oblivion encircling them.

"You're too precious, my dear Serenity."

Then they let themselves sink deep into the shadows, all of which slowly disappeared from the blackened room.


End file.
